In a World of Chaos
by Slytherin Star Gazer
Summary: Hermione's parents are murdered. Draco doesnt want to be a deatheater. Hermione is missing. Draco has to put up with her friends all summer till they find her. What will come about when Sept 1rst rolls around?
1. The Summer that Changed Everything

**In a World of Caos**

Chapter One:The summer that changed it all

Hermione Granger sat alone on a rock looking out onto the ocean. Ever since Voldermort had killed her parents just a mere week after summer had started she had been on the run. But she didnt go where you'd think she'd of gone. She did not go to Harry and Ron and the Order. No, she wouldnt go to them, if they really would help her and protect her, her parents would be alive right now. 

_ She was in her living room watching T.V. with her mother while her father cooked dinner when the door burst open. A hooded figure came in and raised a wand to them and started using the crutatios curse on her mother, she ran to her room while the figure wasnt looking and threw floo powder into the fire ,"Dumbledore's office" and stuck her head in the fire, "Help help. Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape anyone. Help! The Dark Lord is in my house, torturing my parents! I'm scared he may kill them help." But nothing the room was empty. So she tried headquarters and Ron's house but it was no use. She couldnt find anyone. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and an evil laugh with them. Knowing she had to leave her parents she stepped into the fire and shouted for her parents old vaction home._

It ate her up inside to know that she just let them die. They stayed and she ran. She ran when she could have helped in someway or another. Stunned him killed a death eater, provided a distraction. Anything but run and leave them for dead. 

No one would understand what she was feeling right now. Even she didnt. And she probably never would.

In a few weeks she would be required to go back to Hogwarts. She hadnt gotten her letter because no one has been able to find her. She knew when she had to be at the train station, she just didnt know what books she would need. Or if she got the covetted Head Girl position she had been gunning after. Although due to resent happenings she could careless if she did or didnt.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A lot of things had changed this summer for Draco. And it was hard coping with them at times. His father was still in prison, but his mother made sure to make up for the absence. Because of her, he now had to endure the rest of the summer with the people he hated the most. Potter, Weasley, Lupin, etc etc. 

_He had been reading in the den when his mother had entered. "Get up boy we are going now. The Dark Lord is waiting for us."_

_"Going where mother, I dont feel like tea with Big V tonight."_

_"Just get up boy, and dont be disrepectful. Tonight you prove yourself. You will receive the Dark Mark." _

_"But I dont want to be a death eater."_

_"Well that's too damn bad for you then isn't it." She grabbed her wand and was about to issue the oh too familure words of the Impirious curse, but he was too quick for her. He pulled his wand out and stunned her and ran for it. Flooed off to Dumbledore's office._

For the rest of the summer, he was stuck at headquarters with the Order. And what came with the order. Ie: Potter, Weasley, Lupin etc etc. He did his best to stay in his room, but Mrs. Weasley continuously made him come out for meals. And when he did, oh boy was that just great.

Him and Ron would fight quite a bit. Harry and him would have glaring contests. And the others would try to get to know him so to say. It wasnt fun. He would have been better off just getting killed for spitting in Voldermort's face. 

However this morning's breakfast would be interesting.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Ron cried out over breakfast.

"That's what Dumbledore said Ron. Her parents were found dead in their living room and Hermione was nowhere to be found. The death mark was looming over their house."

"You did this didnt you," Ron said turning accusingly to Draco.

"Living here cause I didnt want to be a death eater remember?" Draco said putting up his hands .

"But you always hated her. This is all probably just a trick. Pretending to not want to be a death eater while spying on us for You-Know-Who."

"If you must know Weasley. I am not spying for Big V. Infact I want nothing to do with the creep. Hence why I came here rather than being killed on the spot. Now whats this about the mud...muggleborn being missing."

Harry took this opportunity to inform Draco of what Lupin just reported to Mrs. Weasley who just passed on the news."So is anyone going to look for her? Search party or anything?"

"We cant. We have to stay here remember."

"Talk to Dumbledore and send out search parties. Gonna need to look for her sometime. Cant just have Hogwarts furture Head Girl missing now can we."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-

The summer home had run out of food so Hermione had to go into the near by town to stock up again. It would still be a while that she was there. It was only the first week of August and she had no intent of staying with anyone other than herself. Not the Weasley's, nor Harry, nor the Order. Nor anyone. She just wanted, no needed to be alone right now. It was a big burden on you shoulders to know that you're parents are dead because of you.

Here at the summer house though, it was a good break. Sure she was surrounded by the memories of lost family. But she didnt mind so much because they were all happy memories and it gave her time to think. Think how nothing really matters. And things dont really make a difference. Good grades and respectable attitudes. Her parents had that when they went through school. Respectable jobs. And in the end they were brutally murdered. With what to show for it. Nice house respectable daughter. Good jobs. But no experience. No real experience really. They did everything by the book.

Books. Another topic. Hermion Granger, resident bookworm. What was it about that title that made her want to throw a book at someone. People just didnt understand. But she did now. Books and grades and things dont matter. Getting out there and living did.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters.**

**AN: Hey just found this starting of a story on my harddrive and started adding to it. If anyone likes it or wants me to continue it Review.**

**Mwah**

**~Slytherin *Star* Gazer~**


	2. Searching

**In a World of Chaos**

**Chapter Two: Searching**

Draco wasnt to keen on having to look for Hermione with Harry and Ron. His plan was to go out, pretend to look for her, he'd get away from them and they'd go look for her. Best of both worlds. Except for one problem. Dumbledore saw through this plan and put the three boys together and told them not to kill each other or there would be dire consequences for the survivors.

"Why are we out here checking out ranches, campsites, and parks?" asked a very tired, very hungry, very exasperated Draco.

"Because we know her. If she was hiding out she would be in a place where she had access to the outdoors. She'd also need a tranquil place to think."

"What Ron said is true, but I just had a thought," Harry began.

"Did it hurt?"

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm not sure Hermione would do something like that. Think about it. Death Eaters swarm her house, kill her parents. She would have come to us or been killed herself. She would have made contact by now. Maybe she was kidnapped by Voldermort," Harry explained. As usual Ron shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"No that doesnt work," Draco began, "Judging by the dates given, I would have heard about it. As I told Dumbledore, my mother informed me of all the Dark Lord's happenings up until I ran away. She would have bragged about Potter's mudblood girlfriend being their newest prisnor. I cant believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Weasley's theory of her hiding out in the country. Wouldnt we cover more ground if we split up?"

"Yeah he's got a point. Just Draco remember to try to blend in with the muggles. You too Ron." The boy's nodded and spilt up.

Finally Draco got to execute his plan. An afternoon without Scarhead and Weasle. As much as he hated muggles, he loved their little cities. Something about them just captivated him. He strolled down the sidewalk, looking in the windows of all the little shops.

Someone caught his eye in a little corner cafe. A girl. With long straight sleek hair with an impeccable shine. She wore headphones over her ears and a white long sleeved shirt with bell sleeves. He could see a red skirt under the table. She was sipping a latte and doodling on a napkin. 

He walked into the shop and sat down at her table. He sat across from her table and looked into her eyes. She looked him over, taking his image in. Without a word she dropped her pen, left some money on the table and walked out of the cafe. 

He got up to follow her but she was lost in the crowd.

As the day went on Draco couldnt get that girl off his mind. Her deep purple eyes. Purple wasnt a natural colour, clearly they were what muggles call contacts. He knew he'd seen those eyes before, odviously not purple, he would have rememebered that, what was they're natural colour? It would drive him mad.

Glistening purple gems

Staring into me

Staring through me

A goddess in white and red

Sits before me

Her haid shining

She walks away

I dont even know her name

Who she is or anything

I've got to find her

My mystery goddess

Draco met up with Harry and Ron that evening. They were spending the night on a camp ground, Ron brought along the tent.

That night they sat around a camp fire, talking, "What are we spose to do now? Stay up all night and swap manly stories."

"You know Malfoy we could do without the sarcasm."

"Well odviously no one found Hermione but how was the search? See anything interesting?"

"Besides a city packed with muggles?"

"Malfoy she would be in more country like areas. Not city. Hermione= rual. Not urban."

"Dont get you're knickers in a knott Potter. While I was there I got a list of all the resorts, ranches, and stuff like that."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Dont underestimate Draco Malfoy."

"See any interesting sites?"

His thoughts immdiately went to the girl in the cafe. But he decided to avoid telling them. He was Draco Malfoy, why should he bother telling them anything? "Unless you count a town full of filthy muggles a good site."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Strumming around on a guitar Hermione entertained herself for hours. She had never learned how to play, but just toying around with it she would sing herself songs she just made up. She would always remember to write them down whenever she made a new one.

Music was her thing now. No longer just about the books. Now it was about the beauty of song. And if her plan to enchant a stereo backfired on her, she still had her guitar and would have to provide her own entertainment.

It was just a matter of time before summer was over and a return to Hogwarts would be made. She wasnt looking forward to her return. She was quite enjoying her solitude. The ability to do what she wanted, when she wanted.But that couldnt go on forever.

She would be found sooner or later she knew it. Harry and Ron eventually would notice her absence. They could be such pests sometimes. Taking a handfull of floo powder from the mantle she threw it into the flames. "Dumbledore's office." She stepped into the flames.

To Dumbledore's shock and delight a girl stepped out of his fire place. She had a guitar slung over her shoulder, denim flared pants, a blue tank top with a denim jacket on. Her straight hair was a long sleek honey colour. Her eyes were a dazzling purple.

"Professor Dumbledore," she began.

"May I help you miss?"

"Its me. Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger. We've been terribly worried about you."

"Didnt seem so worried when I called you for help the night my parents were killed. Nor Headquaters, nor the Weasley's nor anyone."

"We are quite sorry Miss Granger we never meant for any of this to happen. I can assure you that. Where have you been?"

"Thats for me to know. If you have anybody searching for me, call them off. I do not wish to be found. Not yet anyway. I plan to stay away until school starts."

"Will you be returning?"

"Yes."

"Then I am pleased to infrom you that you area the school's next Head Girl. (AN: No surprise there) Here's your badge and a list of books required for the school year."

"Thank you sir," she accepted the badgeand list and threw more floo powder into the fire, "Hideaway," she stepped in and disappeared.

**AN: There you have chapter two. Sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes, my spell check only goes so far considering the crappy program I have to use messes up a lot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Potter or anything potter that didnt belong in a garden I would write books, not fan fiction.**


	3. I Wanna Feel The Sun

**In a World of Choas**

**Chapter Three: I wanna feel the sun**

**An: I got my first reviewers. Thank you tennisplaya278 & SuperHeroGirlByNight. Luv you both for reviewin'. Mwah.**

It was August 31rst and Hermione was packing for school. She packed her clothes, stereo, Cds, and two binders worth of songs. And of course her school things which didnt really mean anything to her anymore.

Tomorrow was the day she would go back. Face the world.

She took her guitar and sat on the steps of her country house while the sun shone down on her.

The sun is shinning and I feel fine

I dont understand why the people whine

They want a better life

Credit card

faster car

I wanna feel the sun

See the golden rays

Feel it shine on my back while I run

Feel the light warm my face

I wanna feel the sun 

Here today

Hear me play

I wanna feel the sun 

I wanna live

Oh let me live

I wanna feel the sun

See the golden rays

Feel it shine down my back while I run

Feel the light warm my face

I wanna feel the sun 

Get away from the pain

live for the day

I wanna feel the sun 

I wanna feel the sun

See the golden rays

Feel it shine down my back while I run

I wanna feel the sun 

That was her new favourite song to sing. She wrote it on the beach one day. It was not finished yet, she would revise it many times before it was eventually done. But she was fine with it. She understood these things tooke time and a lot of care. And time and care was something she would give.

She looked into the water bellow the pier. So many times this summer she had walked down it. Looked out onto the water. Watched the crashing of the waves. Just get mesmerised by the rise and fall of the water. The millions of shades of blues and greens, all in these waves. Beautifully swirling in each wave of water. Only in one other place had she seen these colours mixing together to form the most beautiful blue green she had ever seen. In a stranger's eyes.

Well he wasnt exactly a stranger. She knew who he was. She wished she didnt but she did. But why was he there? She had been sitting in a cafe, listening to her music when he came. Draco Malfoy sat across from her. He gazed into her eyes. But his orbs werent filled with hatred and disgust like they had always been whenever he looked at her. Instead they were welcoming and curious. He did not recognise her. He knew not who she was.

But she did not say a word to him. Instead she payed for her latte and left. Walked into a crowd of people to lose him. If he recognised her he could report her to the dark side. Or worse, the light side.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

September 1rst Hermione awoke very early. She left an hour early for the train. She wore her hair down and the only make up on her face was mascara and clear lip gloss. She wore her white bell sleeved shirt with a denim skirt that came just above her knee with knee legnth boots. With her guitar slung over her shoulders.

She boarded the train and went straight to her compartment. Only to find she wasnt alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco awoke to Harry and Ron fussing about outside the tent. Ron was hysterical, it was a wonder he wasnt in tears. "Whats all the fuss about? There are some of us that do sleep till day comes you know."

Harry looked from Ron to Draco, "Well you see Malfoy. We got up early to have a fresh start on today's search. We received an owl from Dumbledore. He told us to put a stop to the search for Hermione."

Put a stop? That meant Draco had no excuse to go look for the girl. The girl from the cafe. The girl with the most beautiful purple eyes. "No! We have to keep looking. We were so close."

Ron and Harry eyed him skeptically, "Why would you want to find Hermione this badly?"

Oh shit! He'd have to tell them something. Not the truth. That was out of the question. "Because...she means so much to you guys. And if we find her we have to bring he back to headquarters. And if we do that then you two can go hang out with her and I can be left in peace and not have to deal with you guys. Come on guys. Havent you grown attatched to the feeling yet. They joy of the search. The chase is on. We can find her. Just a good challenge eh?"

They gave him a look like he was out of his mind and Harry spoke up, "Be that as it may be, Dumbledore has given orders. And we have to follow them. He gives orders like that for a reason. It can mean one of three things. 1)He's found her and she'll be at Headquarters when we get there. 2)He's found her and she'll be with family or other friends. 3)She...She," he swallowed, "She's been found, but not alive. No I hope to god its option one or two."

"Lets just keep looking."

"Draco, we've been given orders by Dumbledore to be back at Headquarters. He's odviously found her because he wouldnt have called us back already if he hadnt."

So that was it. She was lost. Lost in that crowd of people. He would never see her again. He had to go home now. No more searching, back to headquarters where he had to deal with the reunited wonder trio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was wrong though. When they got back to Headquarters, Hermione was not there and he only had to deal with Harry and Ron. In fact they were told nothing of Hermione when they got there. Not if she was found, alive, dead, or anything. The duo was upset but Draco could careless. His thoughts were already occupied.

That girl from the cafe stayed in his mind for the rest of the summer. It drove him mental knowing he knew nothing about her and he would probably never see her again. The girl of his dreams, he found her then had her snatched away from him all at the same time.

Why was life so cruel to him. First the deal with his mom at the start of summer, then finding and losing this girl, and then having to spend the rest of the summer with the wonder duo. Was there no mercy left in this world?

Lucky for him the last month of summer past by quickly and before he knew it he was back at platform 9 ¾. He greeted his usual Slytherin pals. He heard a high pitched sqweeling and saw Pansy was having a laugh with the girls. Upon noticing him she came to greet him. "Draco. How are you I heard what happened with your mom this summer."

Despite what everyone thought Draco and Pansy were good friends. She wasnt quite the ditz everyone thought she was. And when his home life was crashing down around him she was always there to help him from the rubble. She was like a sister to him.

"Dont worry bout it. I got out of there and had to spend the summer with a couple of doorknobs, only doorknobs are smarter."

She laughed at this, "Poor you. I see you got Head Boy (An: Once again what a surprise)," She said motioning to the badge on his sweatshirt.

"Yes I did. But I should get going I have to be in the heads compartment."

"So early?"

"Check in and read over the list of things to do before we arrive. I'll be back though."

"Alright see you then."

Draco walked into the Head's compartment. It was bigger than the other's but accutally had food in it. No need to hunt down a trolly witch now. No need to hunt down that crazy old bat he could just eat this food.

While he was chowing down he heard a door open behind him. He turned around and there she was. They girl with the purple eyes.

**AN: Cliffie i know but i couldnt resist. You'll get another chap tomorrow so no whining bout the cliffie.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own these chars how many times do i have to tell you im not jkr, the only british blood i have is from nanna and she left britain to come to canada, why i dont know but now im stuck here with no owning rights to harry potter thanks nanna really.**


	4. Heated Discussions

**In a Wolrd of Chaos.**

**Chapter Four : Heated Discussions.**

****"You!" Draco exclaimed looking at the girl that stood before him.

"Me!" She said in mock shock.

"Where have you been? Wait a minute... your not....."

"Boy nothing gets by you," she said back her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He stood there gaping at her for a moment, finding the shock that the girl that made him believe in love at first site was actually his worst enemy. Well she wasnt exactly his enemy but she sure as hell wasnt his friend. "Why were you hiding there?"

"Why were you looking for me? You of all people?"

"I got sucked into it. Why did you hide? Run from your problems? I thought Gryffindors were the brave ones."

"I am brave."

"That's why you hid from your friends and everyone all summer."

"Maybe I didnt want to be around them after the way they betrayed me. Ever think of that one genious?"

"How did they betray you? Besides worrying about you all summer?"

"If that were the case about them then I wouldnt have been the only one there the night my parents died. They would still be alive today."

An eerie silence washed over them. Hermione looked out the window and watched all the students with their familys on the platform. She couldnt help but shed a tear knowing she had no one. Her friends were'nt her friends and her parents were gone. She was alone. But for the time being, that was just how things were going to be.

Draco watched her intenly while she gazed out the window. He just couldnt get over the beauty from the cafe being Granger. The mudblood he hated so. Well he didnt exactly hate her, he just didnt exactly like her. For a breif moment the believed in love at first site, and now it has come back to bite him in the ass.

"Must you keep starring? I'm really not as fasinating as I may seem. But you still havent answered my question. Why were you looking for me?"

He looked away, "I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you."

"What was your first assignment as a death eater to go hunt me down and kill me or hunt me down and bring me to your master so he could kill me?"

He turned to face her with a grim expression taking over his face. He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a bare arm. No mark burned into his skin. "I'm not a death eater nor do I plan to be."

She nodded and could'nt look him in the eye after that. He looked so hurt when he did that. When he revealed his arm she could tell he had revealed something else not meaning to.

The silence however, only screamed in the compartment for so long before Draco left the compartment. He mumbled a small goodbye and stepped out the door way. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__--_-_-------

Draco walked into his old compartment and sat down with Pansy. As if she had some paranormal mind reading ability Pansy eyed Draco, "Whats the matter you look like your life just came crashing down around you."

"It did."

"Tell me all about it."

"Well it all started this summer when I started my stay at the place Dumbledore sent me. Well Potty and Weasle was there to. It was a shocker Granger wasnt. Then a few weeks into summer we found out that her parents had been murdered and the dark mark had been left above her house. She was no where to be found after this. So seeing it as an opportunity to help them and get me away from them I volunteered the idea to go search for her. Well Dumbledore saw through my plan and made me go too. But while we were searching I got the idea to split up. Thus putting my plan into action again. They said to look for her in rual areas. So I searched a muggle city. And I walked into this cafe to find the most gorgeous girl with the most stunning purple eyes. She saw me paid for her latte and left with out saying a word to me and I lost her in the crowd. The next day I woke up determined to go find her. Only to find that Dumbledore had given oders to call off the search. When we returned there was no reason given as to why or account of where Granger was. But as no surprise she had to show up because she is Head Girl. Well... I was just in the Head Compartment and..."

"Granger got contacts over the summer."

"Yeah. Granger was the girl from the cafe."

"That must have been an explosion in there when you found out."

"Yeah. And now my world has come crashing down. I was attracted to her. Miss Hermione Granger know it all. I ought to be taken out back and shot."

Pansy chuckled, "No, just have your head examined. Its not like you get to choose who you attracted to or fall in love with Draco. I know. But, just try to ignore her if she jumps down your throat. And for once take me advice and stop making fun of her friends."

"I dont think she'll care if I make fun of her friends."

"Well then dont make fun of her. Try to get through the year without killing eachother and maybe things will turn out for the best."

"Dont tell me your actually rooting for me to hook up with her."

"Well it wouldnt kill you to date a decent girl."

"Pansy!"

"I'm just looking out for you. You were odviously attracted to her before you found out who she was. Maybe it'll happen."

Draco rolled his eyes and got up, "Whatever. Dont bet on it I wouldnt want you to lose your money. Now, I should go check on the rest of the students before we get there."

"Shouldnt you be meeting with the prefects?"

"No, Heads dont have to be there for that. They just have to meet with McGonagal and Snape after the feast."

"Alright."

Draco wandered the train for a while before returning to the Heads Compartment. An argument with the Head Girl wasnt exactly the number one thing on his to do list right now...It was number five.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

After Draco left Hermione pulled her guitar out onto her lap. She strummed around for a while before she started to play a bunch of the songs she wrote this summer. 

Everytime you go away

It actually kinda makes my day

Everytime you leave

You slam the door

You pick your words so carefully

You hate to think you're hurting me

You leave me laughing on

The floor

Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn

What you say about that

You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn

What you say about that

You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy

A guy who thinks he's all that

I thought we were just hanging out

So why'd you kiss me on the mouth

You thought the way you taste

Would get me high

You went to all your friends to brag

Guys are always such a drag

Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to

Say goodbye

Cause I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy

A guy who thinks he's all that

Hanging hanging out, I am simply

Hanging hanging out, I am simply

Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?

Don't you know that I...

I don't give a damn about you

I won't give it up not for you

I don't give a damn about you

I won't give it up not for you

I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy

A guy who thinks he's all that

I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

You know I don't give it up

I don't give a damn what you say about that

As she finished her song I dont give a damn she heard a clapping noise and turned away from the window to find Draco standing in the door way. A flush creeped into her cheeks. "Very nice Granger. Who's that song for.""Actually its for Krum. He really pissed me off in the falling out of our relationship. How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started the song before that one."

"Oh," the flush in her cheeks went pale and she sat up straight. "So what'd you think? Big career of music in my future? Am I going to be a star?" she joked.

"I dont get you sometimes."

"I know I'm not to be gotten I'm my own person."

"I mean understand you. One minute your all defensive, then upset, then jump down my throat, then embarassed, and now ur all playfull. What is up with you?"

"I dunno. I'm a teenage girl with bagage. My moods change easily. I'm not all crazy chick I have a few sides. Some stay more hidden then others. I just changed my mood right now because I think we should try to be at least on friendly terms if we have to work together. Who know's we may even get a few laughs if we go easy on eachother."

"Oh so thats your plan. You want me to go easy on you. You like it easy slow and gentle."

"Or maybe I like it rough. Does it matter? Nope."

"You're an odd one Granger."

"I'd rather be an odd one than a "normal" one Draco."

**An: And there we have chapter four. Thanks to my reviewers its so nice to know you like it.**

**SuperHeroGirlByNight: Thank you and look I did write another chapter today :P luv ya**

**Tennisplaya278: She's got the purple eyes cuz as I explained with Draco's constant thinking of her she had contacts, i believe it was something like "he'd seen those eyes before but odviously not purple purple wasnt a natural colour it was a muggle thing called contacts" or something along the lines of that. But I gave her purple contacts cuz I wanted to changer her up a bit, she will be totally OC because I'm givin her a few twists.**

**Sesshyluver03: Thank you, I'm so glad you love my story thanks for reviewing it.**

**Disclaimer:Nope dont own Potter an affiliated chars and I dont own the Avril Lavigne song I dont give a damn.**

**PS: Umm the chaps will no longer be daily they will be ever second day because I now have a beta. Starting with chap 5.**

**Until Next Time**

**~Slytherin *Star* Gazer~**


	5. Just Leave Me Alone

In a World of Choas

Chapter Five: Just Leave me alone

            The feast went as the feasts always did. Dumbledore gave the same speech he had been giving since fifth year, brats got sorted, people ate too much the usual. Although not necisarily in that order. Hermione had a heck of a time finding a seat at the Gryffindor table. Everywhere she sat Harry and Ron would try to sit down too.

          They just didn't get it. They just didn't understand how she just wanted them to stay away from her. Harry should be a bit more understanding on the matter, he went through a similar fase in fifth year after Sirius died. But perhaps he seemed to have put that memory in a box he barried in the back yard because he followed Ron's example of pestering her.

          Eventually she just sat down with Pavarti and Lavender knowing they would leave her alone there. The giggly girls just had this repellent aura when it came to those two so until the feast was over she would be safe.

------------------

          Draco listened to Pansy's recap on her summer. Once again she was sent off to her aunts place in Spain. Pansy's parents sent her there whenever she wasn't at Hogwarts. It had been that way since she was six. But it didn't matter to Pansy. She was close to her aunt Maria because of it. At least when her parents wound up dead or in prison she wouldn't have a great loss to deal with.

          "So have you thought about what I said on the train?"

          "Pansy why are you pushing this?"

          "Because. You seemed so adement about it and it would do you some good. And think of how much it will hit your parents when they find out your dating a mudblood."

          "Pansy I would never date a girl to get back at my parents. Besides what about the little fact that we have hated eachother for years? Maybe that will slow things up a little bit."

          "Only if you let it."

          "Pansy stop it."

          "Ok fine. I will for now."

          Silence over took the two as they went back to eating their dinner. Well she went back to eating her dinner but he returned to pushing a piece of lettuce around on a plate with his fork. He didn't feel like eating. He looked around the tables and tried to supress a laugh at the sight of a very humourous site at the Gryffindor table.

          Potter and Weasley were chasing Granger around the table until she eventually sat down with the giggly Gryffindors Potter and Weasley didn't like. Those two would never learn. It just came as a bit of a shock that Granger had finally learned what it had taken him just the summer to reolise. Potter and Weasley weren't all bad. In fact at times they could be fun and amusing. But at a certain amount of time one wants to run away and hang themselves rather than ever have to see those loons again. Draco even tried this but they followed him out to the tree. Pests. And by the looks of it Granger has finally reolised it too. Maybe there is hope for her yet.

------------------

          After everyone had eaten themselves obese, well actually just feeling like they would be come morning, the students began to file out of the hall, prefects leading the first years to the dorms. Hermione and Draco wrestled through the crowds to the front of the hall to meet with McGonagall and Snape.

          The meeting was pretty basic, they were given a list of duties, passwords to all the house commons,  and password and directions to their common room.  Anything else they would need to know like upcoming events and such would come in later meetings.

-----------------

          Hermion and Draco walked in silence from the hall only to discover Harry and Ron waiting for them on the marble steps. "Hermione we want to talk to you."

          "Well I don't want to talk to you,"she snapped back.

          "Please Hermione."

          "No."

          "Please?"

          "She said no," Draco stepped in. Normally he wouldn't care but he wanted to go to bed and she had the directions to their dorm and the password. "Just leave her alone right now."

          "Stay out of this Malfoy."

          "Harry shush. Ron don't even open your mouth. Before you two even start let me tell you something. I have thoughts and feelings that matter too. And when my thoughts are finalised in a decision it is not up to you in any way to alter my decisions. So if I dont want to talk to you, its my decision so just drop it. And another thing, its after cerfew you two are spose to be in bed and this little badge i'm wearing gives me the ability to take points off you. So you better go to bed before I do take points."

          Frightened by the firmness in her voice they followed her orders and ran back to their commons. Scared it was her time of the month or something.

----------------

          When Draco and Hermione entered their common room they were quite surprised by what they saw. No it was not decorated in house colours. In fact the spines on the book shelf were the only thing that had colour. Everything else was white, the floors, the furnature the walls. Everything.

          Hermione smirked causing Draco to arch a brow. "What?"

          "Dude, we get to decorate ourselves."

          "I thought they were just trying to make us go snow blind."

          "Haha. I'll do this half of the room my way. You do that half your way."

          "What if I want that half."

          "Then suck it up and stay on your own half."

          They set to work decorating the common rooms. Not talking throughout the entire time they did so. Workin in silence seemed to suit them. By not talking, they didn't argue. And by not arguing they managed to get work done. And finding a way to get work done would be important for them since they would be working together a lot throughout the year.

          They sat in the common room for an hour after decorating. And their decorating was quite different from any normal room. Due to personality clash, his half of the room was dark and expensive looking. And her side was colourful and vintage.

          He sat in his chair and read a history book, whereas she sat in a beanbag chair and wrote. It was silent. A loud silence. Almost deafining. "What are you writing."

          She looked up at him. "Just some poems or songs as the ideas come into my head."

          "Are you writing a poem or a song right now?"

          "Song."

          "Lets hear it," he put down his book and crossed his legs.

          "I dont play for people. You were lucky to wander in on the train. You'll probably never hear it again."  
          "Come on. I heard you before and I still got my hearing. It can't be that bad."

          She glared at him. "For your information I don't have performance issues. My songs... their personal. You hear them. You get into my life. I'm revealed. I don't know if I'm ready to let anyone in on my life just yet."

          "Come on. Just one maybe two songs. If it's comments your worried I'll make on your sentimental music. I wont make any."

          "What ever Malfoy I'm going to bed."

Get out of my face

Get off my case

If I wanted to talk

To you I would walk

But I don't

Just leave me alone

Leave me alone

Go away

Try another day

Just leave me alone

Pester and pester

 Don't talk to me

I need time to cope

Get back my old hope

Not get choked by the rope

I need some time

To just be on my own

Hold the phone

Just leave me alone

          Standing in front of the mirror Hermione looked herself over, guitar in hand. She stared long at herself. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. Of course not. So much had changed. It all had changed.

          She was so much more now. Normally by this time in the year she would be studying and reading all her text books for the twelvth time. But now that her parents were dead she didn't have the pressure to top all put on her. She could be herself and not have to worry about living up to expectations she could never reach. She didn't have to worry about anything or anyone getting in the way of her being herself.

          Draco sat by the fire. Watching the flames flicker. Why was she like that? So spazzy. Why did he care? How could he care. She was the girl from the cafe. She was the girl he hated for six years. Sure he had no real reason to hate her. Yet here he found himself worrying about her because she had a spaz at him. Why did she affect him this way?

**AN: Hey sorry about the wait. I will update sooner because as it turns out I have a deadline on this fic since it will be in my writing 12 final project. So have no fear it will be completed shortly.**


End file.
